The present invention relates to a process and to a spinning plant machine with a device to store tubes stacked on top of each other in a magazine and to transfer the stored tubes at a transfer position to a conveyor.
A device of this type is known from DE 39 12 026 A1. Here bobbin tubes are stored on top of each other. The lowest layer of the bobbin tubes is lying on a conveyor belt, the conveying direction of which is substantially perpendicular to the axis of the bobbin tubes. The conveyor belt exerts a force on the bobbin tubes in the direction of the transfer position where a conveyor takes over the tubes. In this design, it is a disadvantage that when different frictional values occur between the tubes and the conveyor belt, secure conveying of the tubes from the magazine is not assured in many instances.
Also known through DE-OS 25 06 362 is the storing of the tubes in a magazine in such manner that they are stacked directly on top of each other. Conveyor chains which transfer the bobbin tubes to a grasper are provided at the bottom of the magazine. Catches are provided on the conveyor chains which grasp the tubes from the magazine. The catches subdivide the conveyor chain into individual compartments. Also, the magazine is subdivided into several adjoining shafts in which the tubes are placed with their axes perpendicular to the conveying direction of the conveyor chain.
It is a disadvantage in this design that the pre-sorted tubes, stacked on top of each other, require much more volume for the storage of the same amount of tubes than with a chaotic storage according to DE 39 12 026 A1. Furthermore, the filling of the magazine is time consuming because the tubes must be placed in the shafts of the magazine in a sorted state.